The present invention relates to a noise pulse suppressing system for suppressing noise pulses superposed on a voice frequency band signal in a receiver for a motor vehicle or the like.
In radio receivers for motor vehicles or the like, it is of course desirable to provide means for suppressing pulse-like noise that may be superposed on signals in the voice frequency band.